


Found you

by Stephics



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Orphans, Platonic Relationships, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: Little Karen Page suffered a car accident.Everything was lost for her until she met someone special at the orphanage.





	Found you

The 13-year-old couldn't stop crying. She had lost her whole family in a terrible car accident on a trip to New York city.  
She was hospitalized for a few days and was now sitting in a hallway of a government institution, waiting for a decision to be made on what to do with her.  
The worst vacation of her short life...  
  
After a while, a woman left the office and told her that she would be transferred to a shelter, since they didn't have enough information about her, they were unable to contact her biological relatives. The authorities would keep her there until they continued the investigation and got results.

-'-

Karen was aware she wasn't the only one in the world who was in this deplorable condition, because she had knowledge about people that had to grow up in a foster house surrounded by nuns with strict rules. Most with different stories but with a single goal: to live in a home.

But when she was brought in, she was greatly surprised to see the number of children who were there waiting to be adopted. Many of them with shriveled eyes, having already lost hope. Unfortunately, as they keep getting older, their chances decreased.  
  
Those in charge quickly explained to her the daily activities and after giving a tour around the complex, they left her in the main dining room to meet the others.  
  
She wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone now, they would probably ask her how she got here and didn't want to give explanations, so she walked over to a lonely table in the corner and sat down with her food.  
  
Inevitably, the heartbreaking image began to play over and over again in her head. Her father, her mother, her dear little brother... She felt her heart ache and her eyes got wet one more time.

Soon, a soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You can sit with us, if you like"

She blinked for a second, then turned and noticed a brunette boy wearing dark, square glasses sitting at the other end of the table.

"Oh, OK— Thank you", she quickly wiped her eyes, got up to get close and took a seat in front of him. "Uhm, what's your name?"

"I'm Matt... And yours?"

"Karen", answered and then lowered her head, looking at her plate. There was a brief silence...  
Well, she had progressed. That had been the longest conversation she'd ever had until now.

"You're new around here, aren't you?", he asked, seeming interested.

"Yeah. I— I've just arrived", she felt her voice break. Exhaled disappointedly.

"Is something wrong?", wanted to know. He could tell she was nervous.

She gulped. "All right, tell me... What's it like living here?"

"It may be difficult at first, but then you'll get used to it... It's not so bad", replied to cheer her up. 

"Mmm... I hope so", she pouted and played with her meal, she had no appetite.

Suddenly, a black-haired girl came, threw her tray to the table and took a seat next to Matt.

"What's up?", she leaned towards him and whispering, she asked, "Who's this, Murdock?"

"She's Karen. Apparently, you'll have a new roommate", he leaned towards Jessica and also in a low voice, requested. "Don't be hard on her, Jones. She's just arrived"

She nodded and sighing, rolled her eyes. "So... You'll be my new roomie, huh?", she crossed her arms and repositioned herself against the back of the chair. "Well, I warn you: Not many can stand me"

"Don't worry about it", she shrugged. "I'm sure we'll have a good time", said Karen, feeling her situation was improving when she thought that she might had made new friends and they seemed to be reliable.

"Then... Welcome to the club!"

-'-

A normal day for them was to go to the classroom, help to prepare food, do their chores and homework, and then retire to their respective dormitories.

In the orphan-asylum were established roles to clean each area weekly, which included the dining room, bedrooms, main halls, bathrooms and playground.  
And also registered on a blackboard their turn to do the laundry.

There were troubled ones who didn't want to do their duties, but eventually understood that it taught them to be responsible and to work as a team.   
In the meantime, it was fun to watch them grumble.

Karen was very observant. She noted everyone respected each other's space to the greatest extent possible, but from time to time there were absurd discussions between them.  
They were children, after all.

The kids and teenagers spent the entire afternoons playing and, on weekends, they were taken to places for outdoor recreational activities.

Karen really enjoyed the company of Matt and Jessica. She thought that if they weren't there with her, she wouldn't wake up with a big smile every morning. The three of them became very close.

The circumstances that each one had come there for were painful, but together they could handle it better.

-'-

A few weeks later, when Jess went to get her from their room, she found Karen packing her things.

"What's the matter, Page? They'll change your room?", she approached the bed and closed her suitcase to stop her from putting things away. "Oh, come on! I'll treat you better... I'd rather have you as a roomie than another mean girl—"

"No... It's not that", she giggled and put a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was told that they finally found a relative who wants to take care of me... So, I guess I'll go"

"And you were thinking of leaving without saying goodbye?"

"No, of course not! I just wanted to be ready before—"

"Matt wouldn't be _happy_ about that"

"Matt? Why would he—?"

"For nothing!", Jones shook her head, and was afraid that she would spilled the beans.

"Okaaay?", she arched an eyebrow noticing that her friend was acting strange. "I must go on, they are waiting for me"

"Fine... Let me help you"

 

When Matt found out Karen was leaving the place, he felt a pinch of anger. And that was pretty selfish of him...  
He should be excited for her, because soon she will receive the warmth of a family, just as everyone there longed for; but he was saddened that she would step away and perhaps they would never hear from her again.

 

Once at the entrance, Karen hugged each one very tightly. It was ridiculous to think they only knew each other for a few weeks, but their bond was strong.

"I'm sorry, guys... I'll miss you!"

"It was so nice to meet you, Karen"

"Please, take care"

"Good luck!", she turned around to take her suitcase but Matt wrapped her in another hug. Karen blushed.

"Let's hope we meet again", he whispered before he stepped aside and finally let her go.

-'-

The years passed and each one continued with their lives. They didn't even want to remember that stage, it had been a long time ago and they wished to leave it there in the past.

They spent part of their childhood and adolescence waiting. Every Saturday afternoon, every Christmas, every birthday... They waited for someone to come and pick them up, take them home and give them a family. But that never happened.

Everyday they were accompanied by other little ones and 'charitable' souls who deluded them with returning, but they never did.  
And though they received expensive gifts donated by volunteers, nothing supplied the desire to go through the doors of that orphanage. It was the illusion of every child who wanted intensely a family.

That's how life went, seeing how marriages came for other children, until they realized that they would no longer be candidates, because couples often look for younger children.  
Besides, who would want to deal with a blind boy or a rebellious young woman?

Until one day, when they came of age, they were finally told that they were free to leave the home in which they had grown up.  
So the orphans decided to go out into the world to fight for their lives. Studying a career, getting a job, a house and forging a destiny.

They were truly grateful to the people who cared for them and fed them at the shelter. They never lacked anything material, only the tender touch of a mother to feel loved.

But that didn't matter when they had each other. Over time, Jess became a sister to him. She was always there to help him when he needed it, and Matt also did everything he could to support her.  
They had taken different paths, but they always stayed in touch to keep each other informed of their triumphs and failures.

-'-

One night, after opening the doors of their own firm for the first time, his best friend from college and now partner, Foggy Nelson; received a call from the police to notify them of a possible case they could take charge of.

As the attorneys at law entered to the interrogation room, the woman in front of them looked too frightened.  
However, soon she trusted both of them and began to speak.

Matt was too focused on doing well his job to win their first client, but just when he paid attention to her heartbeat to determine if she was telling the truth, he seemed to have heard it before.

She may have changed physically, her voice got deeper and her essence could be slightly different, but her _heartbeat_...

A heartbeat is as unique as the retina of the eye or fingerprints. This helped him to identify her instantly.

"Wait... Are _you_ Karen Page, you said?"

"Yes, why?", tried to guess, but her mind was totally blank. She was just staring at him, wondering why it was so important.

The blind man was glad he recognized her. "I'm Matt! From the orphanage, remember?"

He has also changed a lot in all these years, but Karen was sure she'd seen him before.

"Oh, my God", a small smile appeared on her face. The blurry memories returned in crystal clarity right after he mentioned it. "What a small world", sniffed and brushed away the tears with the back of her hand.

This reunion would have been more emotional if it hadn't been for her being sentenced as the prime suspect in a murder.

"Hey, what did I miss?", asked Foggy a bit confused. Then gasped loudly and took the hands to his head once he realized. "Ohhh! It's _you_!", he bent down to look at her better, to which she simply shrugged, ashamed. "Matt and Jess talked _so_ much about you"

The blue-eyed was still amazed at what was going on, but the three of them laughed about it.

"Don't worry, Karen", Matt stretched out his hand on the table to reach hers and squeezed it gently. "I'll take care of you"

 

Murdock took a brief break so that he could go out and make an urgent call.

The phone was emitting the sound of incoming call and while he waited for them to answer on the other side of the line, he couldn't help smiling and shedding tears of happiness.

"Hi"

"Jess... You'll never guess _who_ I just found!"

* * *

 Tumblr: [@mcu-heroes](https://mcu-heroes.tumblr.com/) | Versión en Español: [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12818560/1/AKA-Gimme-a-break)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments & kudos. Your feedback is highly appreciated ♥


End file.
